


blooming (studying) days

by gotta__spencersmith



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bc i love them, but you know the drill, i guess, idk man lifes wild, im whipped for baek and so is chanyeol, its seriously gross, jongdae and minseok are mentioned, well not exactly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 13:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15607623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotta__spencersmith/pseuds/gotta__spencersmith
Summary: Park Chanyeol really, really hates exams.or, alternativelychanyeol is a lazy ass who's studying last minute but he can't take his eyes off baekhyun.





	blooming (studying) days

**Author's Note:**

> written at 2 am, rushed, unedited, unbetaed, literally a first draft, complete shit
> 
> someone help me and my insomniatic ass

Park Chanyeol really, _really_ hates exams.

But to be completely honest, who doesn't?

Having your level of intelligence measured by some problems which are harder than rocket science isn't one of the best feelings in the world. The fact that they practically define your future doesn't help very much either.

So yeah, one could say this whole thing does suck pretty bad, at least according to Chanyeol's humble opinion.

Which is partly why he's sitting in the school library, drinking cup after cup of coffee and literally trying to cram a whole semester worth of material in the span of exactly 22 hours, hoping he will make it until the exam starts.

The other reason is that his sitting spot conveniently offers a brilliant view of the awfully cute boy from his history class - his name is Baekhyun, as far as Chanyeol can recall (probably the only valuable thing he learned from that class, if he has to be honest) and he's so stupidly attractive Chanyeol gets literal, honest-to-god _stars_ in his eyes whenever he looks at the tiny, way-too-loud-for-an-8am-class boy.

Not that he would ever admit it, of course. Jongdae would never let him live if he managed to get a hold of such patronizing, image-shattering information.

And yet, here he is, the self-proclaimed badass rapper #1 Park Chanyeol, throwing puppy-eyed glances at the table where a certain redhead is shamelessly munching on a candy bar, all sticky fingers and _is this chocolate on his cheek, lord have mercy on my poor soul, god._

Chanyeol supposes he really should get his shit together and continue studying (well, that might've been a stretch, more like mechanically reading through chapters of his textbook without really remembering anything) but. Baekhyun is _so cute._ Cute and beautiful and adorable and really out of his league and _currently looking straight at him holy fuck abort mission abort mission._

Chanyeol honest to god _flinches_ , instantly looking away and gets back to pretending he's studying, feeling that traitorous blush creeping on his cheeks and yep, death would surely be a relief right now.

He doesn't dare look Baekhyun's way for over fifteen minutes, quietly dying of embarrassment and wishing he could just like, melt into a puddle on the floor or something because holy shit, _this guy has the nicest eyes what the actual fuck._

Just as he (somehow) manages to calm down, he hears a certain playful voice above him and promptly freezes.

"You've been on the same page for twenty minutes. I'm really not that intimidating, am I?" Baekhyun chuckles and yup, gorgeous eyes. For one gorgeous boy. Who's probably expecting an answer from Chanyeol that's not wordless staring now.

Chanyeol suddenly gets the urge to just. Disappear. Preferably right now. But he can't really do that, so he does what he's best at- he rambles.

"What? Um, no, of course not. You- I just... didn't understand it the first time, so...I mean, I did but.. You know, just.." Chanyeol trails off, done with himself and his life and fully positive that yep, he's definitely as red as a tomato right now.

He's sure Baekhyun is seeing his internal struggle. But instead of sparing him the humiliation, he even has the audacity to giggle.

Fucking _giggle_.

Chanyeol briefly wonders if it's healthy to be so infatuated with someone you don't even know.

"You're cute."

Chanyeol nearly chokes on air.

"Excuse me?" he all but splutters, his brain more or less completely short-circuiting.

Baekhyun flashes him another smile and Chanyeol swears he has the epitome of pure sunshine right in front of him, "You're in my history class, right? That one boy who never knows the answer to the question."

"Um.." _Chanyeol.exe has stopped working._

"You're staring out of the window literally all the time. Or you know, at me. You're cute."

Chanyeol just gapes at him, still not sure he's not hearing things. Somewhere in the back of his head he hears Minseok say to close his mouth or he'll catch flies and that quite literally snaps him out of his weird daze instantly.

"Wait, what- I- what?" Well, clearly not in the best way, apparently. Baekhyun just laughs again, his eyes shining with amusement.

 _Does he ever stop,_ a distressed Chanyeol thinks to himself and realizes he very much doesn't want him to stop. Like, _ever_.

"Oh my god, you're so- _dense_. _I like you._ That's what I'm implying. That's what I've been trying to tell or show you for a year now, but in class you're like, half-asleep most of the time, and whenever I do try to talk to you, you just avoid me." Baekhyun says, but despite his words, his voice doesn't hold a hint of annoyance. Just amusement. And oh, _is that a hint of fondness Chanyeol is catching?_

"Uhm..Sorry, I guess?" Chanyeol trails off, unsure how to continue this conversation and in general unsure if this is real life or some damn realistic dream he's having because he hasn't dated in like, _centuries_ , and his lonely, sad brain has decided to create this pleasant, albeit a little bit risky for Chanyeol's poor heart illusion.

As if sensing his internal turmoil, the other boy gracefully plops onto the chair opposite to him and smiles reassuringly. "Don't be. So.. I like you and judging by the way you've been staring at me for the past 12 months or so, I would say it's safe to assume you like me too."

"Um.. I-" Chanyeol stammers, smartly.

"So I thought that we could go out sometime."

Chanyeol blinks, _smartly_ , "Like a... date?"

"Yes."

"Oh." Chanyeol says slowly. "Yes, absolutely. I- Yes. Sure."

The other flashes him a breathtaking happy smile and he can't help but mirror the gesture, smiling widely in a way he suspects may look slightly creepy but he doesn't even care because _his goddamn crush just asked him out on a date._

Oh, he can't wait to rub it in Jongdae's face. Life's _great_.

His future husband ( _what, a man can dream_ ) reaches out to take his hand and while scribbling digits on Chanyeol's arm, says, "Smile more often. It makes you even cuter than you already are." He gently pats the other's arm, "Call me, okay? See you later."

And then he leaves, his lovely cheeks dusted with an even lovelier shade of pretty pink and Chanyeol belatedly realizes Baekhyun smells like raspberries. He ponders on that information while taking out his phone and sending an " _its all over for yall bitches_ " in the group chat and promptly deciding to get back to studying, this time for real.

So yeah, Park Chanyeol really, _really_ hates exams.

However, Park Chanyeol really, _really_ likes cute redheads who smell like raspberries and go by the name of Byun Baekhyun.

_Take that, Jongdae._

**Author's Note:**

> wow this is complete garbage 
> 
> tag urself im chanyeol
> 
> leave me a comment, maybe?? ;-;;;


End file.
